First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the quantity of $9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $7$ and that expression and then add $6$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $9$ times $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is $2$ plus $9x$ $9x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (9x + 2) = \color{orange}{7(9x+2)}$ What does adding $6$ to $\color{orange}{7(9x+2)}$ do? $7(9x+2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(9x+2)+6$.